Losing Them
by myyaoi
Summary: chapter1: "I can't stop running. I can't stop crying. I shouldn't always try to be the tough one. I tried to change, but I can't.
1. i want to die

"Losing Them" By Nina  
  
This is a Marron story. Well I think a poem, I'm not sure. Don't hate the ending that is how I feel. I base this story on something in my life. I don't like to write sad stories but I felt really sad the day I wrote it. I'm still kind of sad now. But on with story thingy. For myself.  
  
Marron looked down as she walked.

"It was raining that day, too." She whispered to herself. 

"I lost them. I shouldn't have done what I did. If it wasn't for me than I wouldn't have lost them. I hate myself. It was my entire fault. I wish I had time machine to fix my mistake. I shouldn't have done that. I regret everything. They hate me. I shouldn't have let them get so far away from me. I lost my family." Marron told herself. 

Hot tears came out of her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. 

The raindrops were cold. She walked and walked.  
  
"I am all alone in this world. There's no one for me in this world. I have no family.

 Family doesn't keep one secret from only one family member. I shouldn't have yelled at her.

 I shouldn't have been so mean. I lost her. I should have just done what she wanted me, too. They don't love me. They don't believe me when I say 'I sorry.' I am so lonely. I am all alone. I shouldn't have ran so fast. I shouldn't run from my problems." 

More tears rolled down. Then she ran again.  
  
"I can't stop running. I can't stop crying. I shouldn't always try to be the tough one. I tried to change, but I can't. Every picture I draw is the person is crying. One time a little boy looked at one of my pictures it was a boy in the rain crying and the little boy asked me

 "Why is he crying?" and I said "I don't know."  
  
"I know I am losing them more each day and I can do anything. It rips my heart up so much. I want to kill myself. Life is hard. I lived a hard life and I will always till the end." She said once more as she jumped from a cliff and to end her hard life. 

To be continued

  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

It was korny. Sorry, I'm a sucky writer.

And I know it seem like it ended. This is this second time I posted this story but I made correction and I am going to make a chapter story for this. Ok I'm sorry it took my long, and I'm just talking to myself because no one will read it and review. O well bye.


	2. the past

Losing them 

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

A/n:  Sorry if I took long in updating. This chapter is for to of my reviewer: juuhachi-gou, goddess of death and rogue4eva. Enjoy.

She open her eyes and saw herself falling and it would be a long time left till she would hit the ground. She screamed, "Help me," and shut her eyes tightly again. "I don't want to die. I don't want to die this way; not any more. Before I thought I wanted to die this way, but now I don't want to." She thought in her mind. Her life flashed right before her eyes. She knew she was going to die.

~FLASHBACK~5 years ago

Marron had just finished doing her chores that she had to do everyday. Her mom was never home.

She was always at "work" or with her secret lover. Marron had gone to her work once and saw her mom and her employee doing something naughty. She just pretended she didn't see it. Marron was of course was only 9 years old, but now she's 10. 

"Marron, come here!" Her dad yelled out.

He always was in bed sleeping or watching T.V.

"I'm busy." She lied. She knew what he wanted and she wasn't in the mood to do that. She never was. Marron always had to go through this every day since her mom wasn't here to protect her. She never blamed her self but sometimes she thought it was her fault. She was young and weak and her father was taking advantage of that. She knew it was her wasn't fault; she tried everything she could. She fought back but lost. Was this what she was born to do? Was she supposed to live like this forever? Being raped by her father? She knew everything an adult would know by the age of 28.

"Get your ass over here, girl!" her dad yelled.

"NO!" She said bravely but still she knew that he wouldn't like that answer. She slowly started to walk towards the door. She was determined not to go through this again. To him it wasn't rape it; was how much he loved his daughter. Her dad came running out of the room. Marron saw and ran towards the door. Her dad ran fast, against him, she ran slow. Her dad caught but quickly and grabbed her by the waist and pinned her on the floor. He unbuckled his pants and took off his boxers with his pants. 

"Daddy, please. I don't want to." She cried.

He grabbed her head and shoved his erect member in her mouth. He moved her head up and down but Marron kept pushing herself away with her arms. He got tried of her rejected his "love" so he took out his member out of her mouth and left to his room. Marron had a bad feeling about what was going to happen. He came back with no shirt and some rope and hand cliffs. She looked at him afraid. He smirked.

"No one refuses me, especially no a little 10 year old bitch like you." He said going towards her.

She tried getting up but slipped. He grabbed her arms a dragged her to his bed. He hand cliffed her hands to the bed and tried her legs to the leg post. She kicked him but he was too strong. Her legs were now wide open. She screamed and tried to get her self free but she could he tied it to tight. He ripped her could off, literally. Now they were both naked. He then decided that he just wanted to get this over with and get his pleasure He quickly thrust into her and she screamed. Hearing he screamed made him go faster and harder. The more she cried the more he liked. Just then the kitchen door slammed open. Marron's mom came through the door of her husband room and saw her young daughter tied to the bed and her dad in her. She screamed and cried pushing her husband off of her daughter.

"Come on Marron. Get your clothes and things we are leaving now. And you Krillin will never see our daughter again." 18 yelled. 

Marron and 18 got their stuff and left Krillin all alone.

~1 year later~

18's Lover was named Usagi-san, well that was what Marron and her mom called him.

Marron was now 11. She was glad the she was with her mom now. She hasn't seen her dad and she doesn't want too. Usagi-san always look at Marron in a weird way that made her feel weird, but her mom was here to protect her. But was she really safe with her mom just being there.

As the days past by she realize that even here with her mom she was lonely. Her mom just signed her up for school for the New Year. 

She went to school every day. All the boys loved her and the girls all wanted to be her friend.

She never made friends because of the fear that they would once find out her past and hate her.

She always felt judged by everyone. One day she went home and her mom was gone, it was just her and Usagi-san.

"Marron, what do you want to eat?" He asked.

"I thought mom went out to go buy ramen."

"She did?"

"Yea, she told me yesterday and today we were going to it ramen."

"Okay."

Usagi-san was around 28 years old. He had soft skin and long black hair.

He was kind of nice but still had an evil side.

Her mom came through the door right then and there.

"I'm home with delicious RAMEN." she yelled happily.

"YEA." They all yelled.

They all sat around the table and ate ramen.

"I never did this with dad." Marron said sadly. No matter how hard to tried she could forget.

"Mom why weren't you there everyday at home? Were you here with Usagi-san?"

"Marron just forget it."

"Did you know dad was raping me?"

"No…Honey." She said.

Once they all finished Marron went to her room. Usagi-san and 18 went to theirs.

Marron was thinking about the long pause her mom took before answering her question. Did she know? She walked around the house and stop in front of her mom's room hearing a conversation she wasn't suppose to hear.

"Usagi how am I suppose to tell Marron that I knew."18 said worried.

"She doesn't have to know."

"I know but I think she deserves to know."

"Don't tell her." 

"Okay."

Marron just stood there shocked. How could her mom have known and pretend she didn't.

She felt sleepy. Maybe it was just a dream. She was hoping it was.

The next day

There was no school and no work for Usagi-san either. 18 went shopping alone.

Marron yawned and opened her eyes just to see an aroused Usagi-san.

"W-what are …you doing...her….."

She was stopped by Usagi's lips. They were soft like cotton candy. 

He put his hand under her shirt touching her developing breast. They were soft and firm. He played with her nipple with his finger. She never felt this way before. She liked it. She knew it was wrong but she didn't care. He gently took of her pjs and rubs his erect member against her pussy. She wasn't sure if he was really doing this to her. Maybe it was a dream. No it wasn't, it felt too good to just be a dream. He slide in his member into her gently. She was still quite tight for her age. He was now inside her. He slid in and out, gaining speed by the second. She could feel all the pleasure rise up in her. She arched her back so in can go deeper. 

"OK…we have to stop….I don't want to do this any more…" she   suddenly. 

"STOP….I don't want to her my mom."

"No you let me start now you are going to let me finish."

"NO get OFF OF ME!"

He went in faster and harder. He loved it, she was so long and her body was perfect. Her soft skin against his. It was heaven. 

"Stop it please… Usagi-san….my mom will be her soon."

Her mom was already mom and heading toward her room. 

Marron keep yelling and that drawn her mom's attention. She walked into the room and saw what they were doing. He withdrawed fast. 

"You little Bitch! Get out now! You slut, tramp and whore. You do you think you are?"

"You the one who knew I was getting raped my father and never didn't anything."

"Get out I don't want o talk about it."

"No I want to talk about it!"

"Get out Marron or else."

"NO!"

"GET OUT!" She slapped Marron. 

"I told you get out."

She grabbed her shorts and left the room. She heard yelling from her room.

She grabbed a razor and cut herself on the wrists. She couldn't hold it in anymore. She felt so much pain. A few days past and no one talk to each other. Marron had cut herself a lot since that day. SHE lost her family because she was stupid. She should have just listened to her mother when she said get out, but she didn't. It was raining hard today and she had barely cut herself a new cut. 

"I don't want to live anymore." 

She didn't after what happened. She was tried and confused. 

She ran out the door and left to the cliff.

~flashback end~ PRESENT

She was falling into a deep hole of despair. No one can help her now. She was going to die. She open her eyes and saw purple long hair. She saw an outline of a persons body but didn't knows who's. Was it an angel?

To be continued

Who saved her???

Please review and thanks to those who did. It means a lot to me. 

I'll update if you ask. NINA 


End file.
